


Bombshell

by derryderrydown



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After John's death, Sam learns more than he ever wanted to know. (Written between seasons one and two.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bombshell

It's been three months since Dad died. It's been two months since Dean got fed up of Sam's idea of mourning him.

It's been two minutes since Dean slammed the truck to a halt and he's been leaning on the wheel ever since, staring into the darkness and tuning out Sam's complaints.

"Shut the fuck up," Dean finally says and it's probably shock that makes Sam do just that. It gives Dean a chance to figure out what he's going to say but what comes out is, "You don't get to do this."

"Do _what?_"

"This." Dean waves a hand. "This thing where you act completely destroyed by the fact that Dad's dead."

"It's not an _act_," Sam says, but he's so damn righteous about it that Dean isn't convinced in the least.

"Cause you and Dad, you weren't that close. Sure," he continues over Sam's objections, "you loved each other. Hell, you were Dad's favourite and I ain't gonna argue that. But you weren't _close_. Not like him and me."

Dean can see Sam's reflection in the windscreen, can see the crease between Sam's eyebrows, as Sam starts to work himself up into a full-on tantrum.

"And it's got nothing to do with you heading off to college," Dean says, taking the wind out of Sam's sails. He considers it. "Well, kinda."

"Sure," Sam says, "you and Dad fought together for four years. You were his good little soldier but-"

"I was his lover," Dean says and Sam keeps talking but it's only cause he's too shocked to make his mouth stop. "So," Dean says, "I've lost more than you so I should be the one who's fucking useless at the moment."

Sam's shut up now and he's staring at Dean, eyes so wide they're about to fall out of his damn head. "Did he-" He swallows hard. "Did he _make_ you? Because I'd never have left if I'd even _thought_ he might-"

Dean turns to look at Sam and raises an eyebrow. "Dude. There's a good chance Dad could have whipped my ass in a fight but I _think_ I could have held him off long enough to protect my virtue."

"Then _why?_" Sam looks as lost as he sounds.

Dean shrugs. "He was there." And he doesn't say that Dad was the only person he could be even a little bit honest with. "He needed me."

"He was your - our - _father!_"

"Not like there was a chance of either of us getting knocked up with inbred little babies. Lighten up, Sammy, it was just sex."

"With our _father!_"

Dean shrugs again.

"Would it- Do you think it would've happened if I'd stayed?"

Dean grins. "It was happening while you were around."

"Oh, Jesus." Sam sounds like he's going to be sick.

Dean unlocks Sam's door and decides, all over again, that central locking is a fantastic thing. "If you're gonna hurl, do it outside the truck."

"Just. The _fuck?_ Why did you _tell_ me?" Sam shakes his head, hard. "I mean, why _now?_ Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Didn't seem worth mentioning. You'd've ended up having another screaming match with him over nothing."

Sam scrubs at his face. "What now?"

Dean shrugs. "You stop being so fucking obnoxious about the fact that he's dead and we get on with hunting the bastard that killed him."

"That's it?"

"What else is there?" Dean tries not to notice how hollow he sounds.


End file.
